


Jealousy

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John is jealous of Bear, that's the whole fic. Hints of smut at the end.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some wonderful fanart that I hopefully will be able to link correctly into the fic. Please let me know if I fail. Please enjoy my self indulgent fic!

[](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/dc/6a/20/dc6a20e17ab30df517b05061b043a59c--person-of-interest-fangirl.jpg)

When John first rescued Bear from the Arians he hadn’t quite anticipated how well he would fit with Harold and the effect it would have on him. At first Harold was wary of the large beast that had eaten one of his prize first editions, but as the days went on Harold warmed up and Bear bloomed under the attention. This lead to John’s problem, he was jealous of the dog.

The first instance that John felt truly jealous was when Harold had left the com on and was talking to Bear, while John was out wrapping up the lose ends of the number for the day.

“Good boy Bear,” this part had warmed John’s heart knowing that Harold loved Bear as much as he did “You did quite well on the job today. When we get home, you are going to get a big treat! Maybe even some steak!”

The sudden bitterness had taken John off guard, he knew it was stupid. Bear couldn’t reveal where Harold lived so of course Harold had taken him home. But the fact that the dog had been to Harold’s home and from the sounds of it multiple times, when John hadn’t even been hinted at an invitation, stung. It also opened his eyes to his own feeling for Harold.

Now that John had discovered this jealousy for the dog it was much harder to ignore. While he didn’t treat Bear any different, he could help but be jealous that Bear got from Harold some of the same things John himself wanted.

The next instance was a few days later, the number had gone late into the night and Harold hadn’t gone home. When John arrived at the library Harold wasn’t at his desk, so he went to check the crash room. That’s where he found Harold asleep with a bunch of pillows and with his arms around bear who was curled up next to him. 

The scene was both heartwarming and filled him with jealousy, despite bear perking up and wagging his tail in greeting. John so desperately wanted to be the one that was in Harold’s arms. For a second, he pictured dislodging Bear and taking his place, hoping Harold hand would find it’s way to his hair to continue the subconscious petting that he could see Harold doing to Bear as he slept.

About a month after the last instance they lost a number. John was silent as he entered the library having cut the connection to Harold after telling him, he was on his way. When he got to the main room he had hovered by the stairs watching Harold and Bear.

“It’s alright Bear, everything is all right, I’m all right,” John heard the whine Bear let out as he lay his head on Harold’s lap.

“We need to pull ourselves together before John gets back, I’m sure that he feels badly enough about the fate of Mr. Dixon and we don’t need to add to that.” Harold told Bear while stroking his head.

John slowly and silently made his way back out of sight to try and get some control for Harold. More than anything John wanted to be the one getting his head stroked while Harold comforted him. Though the one thing he wanted more was to be able to comfort Harold and promise that he wouldn’t fail him again. He pulled himself together the best he could while listening to the murmur of Harold’s voice to Bear.

“Hello Finch,” John said entering the work area with more noise than he did the last time. Seeing Bear hadn’t left his position with his head in Harold’s lap.

“I’m sorry Finch I…” John started

“No John, this is not your fault and even if it were it is not your fault alone. I think it would be best if we learn from this and not let it beat us.” Harold interrupted him. “I suggest we go get dinner and while not forget try to move past this unfortunate incident.”

At the word dinner Bear went to go get his leash clearly thinking he was invited, which he was and they set off for dinner.

That was the end of it for a while, the low-level jealousy of how close Bear was able to get was easy to push aside as Harold opened up more and more to John. Then the last instance that had finally pushed John into action occurred.

The number had been tricky and required both John and Bear to be in the field for several days. Neither had seen Harold since the number had started almost four days ago. The number was all wrapped up and John and Bear made as close to a beeline as possible for the library. The closer they got the more excited Bear became, only his training keeping him from pulling on the leash (that and John was setting a pretty good pace for them to begin with). Once inside the library John unhooked the leash and Bear took off to go find Harold and John finished locking up behind himself.

As John approached the main work area he heard Harold’s quite chuckle and Bear whining and panting. As John got closer he heard what Harold was saying.

“Bear, Bear stop…” Harold said between chuckles “Bear! Don’t Lick my face.”

John had immediately sped up, so he would be able to see what was going on and rounded the corner just as Harold said,

“Stop kissing me Bear.”

Which stopped John at the entrance of the room again. John knew in that moment that he was either going to have to let go of his feelings for Harold or ante up and tell him because the wave of jealousy that was hit him was as intense as it was illogical. Bear had pinned Harold into his desk chair with his front paws on Harold’s legs so that he could lick Harold’s face all while whining and wagging his tag so hard the rest of his body was swaying as well. Later John would recall the scene with fondness and it being heartwarming.

Now though all he could focus on was that he wanted to be able to kiss Harold in greeting after a long time apart, not in the same way of course. (Though he wouldn’t mind licking Harold head to toe and in much different setting.)

“Yes, Yes, I missed you too Bear, there is no need to fret we are together now…” Harold had continued to speak to Bear.

Which just added fuel to the jealous flames inside John. He so badly wanted those words to be directed at him after they separated from a tender but passionate reunion kiss. John had become so lost in his thoughts about kissing Harold and his jealousy that he hadn’t noticed that Harold had finally freed himself from Bear’s attack and noticed the peculiar look that had made its way onto his face.

“Mr. Reese, Mr. Reese…” Harold called “John is everything alright?”

While he hadn’t planned on coming to a decision about what to do about his feelings, it seemed like his heart and his body had decided for him. Seemingly on autopilot John made his was over to Harold and bent down to give Harold a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a few moments, ready to do damage control if need be. Harold seemed shocked for a minute after the kiss broke then came back to himself.

“I have to say John,” Harold started, and John released the breath he was holding, first name was good. “That was completely unexpected! What brought that on?!?” Harold finished sounding slightly scandalized.

John couldn’t help his laugh, “It really shouldn’t be.” 

“I’m not quite sure when I fell in love with you, but I realized it when I got jealous that Bear knew where you lived, and I didn’t.” John continued mirth lighting his tone as it seemed that he wasn’t going to be sent packing.

“Once I realized how I felt it was impossible to ignore and it was harder to control my jealousy of Bear.”

Harold looked delighted but puzzled and John hoped he was going to focus on the love confession and not on the jealousy of the dog.

“You’re jealous of Bear?” Harold asked with his tone implying the ludicrousness of the situation.

John scratched the back of his neck sheepishly “I…well yes. You let him get close to you and comfort you, and this was the last straw I should be the one to get kisses and to lick you after being separated….”

John trailed off as Harold’s eyes darkened and he took a step backward toward his desk. Harold turned and grabbed Bear’s tennis ball and sent it flying down the stairs. Bear immediately went after it. After stepping back toward John and reaching out for his suit jacket Harold said,

“I love you as well and we should get started on that reunion of ours. As I did miss you quite terribly John. You do rather make me feel safe.” Harold finished with a blush and the heat still in his eyes.

As John bent to kiss Harold and started leading them to the crash room he could think of no greater complement that Harold could give him. He also thought he may be able to let go of the jealousy had for Bear now.


End file.
